Holed Away
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: George has been grieving Fred's death, but the Weasleys believe him dead. When someone from his past turns up to kill him, will anyone be there to save him? Sequel to George Weasley and the Death Eater, probably don't need to have read that.
1. Death

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and anything you recognize. This is a sequel, true, but I don't think you have to have read the first story first, either way, it'll be a better story if you do (or have).

* * *

**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. And George knew it. He ran down the corridors, ignoring the curses and hexes flying in every direction. When he finally reached the spot his twin was supposed to be near, he gasped, fear flooding every corner of his mind.

The floor, the wall. They were gone. They had collapsed! George ran down the stairs, narrowly missing a trick step, and saw red hair. He just ran as fast as he could. And he couldn't believe what he saw. Percy was crying over a dead body. And not just any dead body. It was Fred.

"Fred!" George tried to say. But no words came out. He just kneeled there, next to him. No tears were coming out. No screams. He just felt dead. Like he'd never be happy again. Not just like he's around dementor, in Azkaban, but like he just found out he's living in the underworld. Which he probably would be. He was half-dead. Un-dead, you might say, but he wasn't exactly a zombie.

"George?" Percy said quietly. George just looked at him; words just wouldn't, couldn't, come out.

"He's… in a better place now."

Fury joined the angst, the sorrow, and the fear built up in his mind. In a better place? Was this prat insane? He mouthed his exact thoughts, but, of course, was unnoticed. Percy couldn't read lips.

"George… I know you think he'd be better off with you. But he's with the Lord now. That's the best place there is."

_No it's not! He's lonely. I'm lonely. I am dead, but still on Earth. How do I get out of this?_ But of course, no one heard him, as once again, no sound came out.

George just stood silently, barely noticed by anyone until his family came.

"Fred?" Molly choked out. Arthur just cried silently, shortly joined by everyone except George.

"Fred… Fred…" Molly kept murmuring.

"George? Are you… alright?" Bill asked, after ten minutes of silent crying.

_No!_ George mouthed. Bill noticed his response.

"Can you… talk at all?" Bill asked. George just shook his head.

All throughout the rest of the battle, George felt no joy, hope, or anything. He felt only numbness, with a bit of angst. Even when Voldemort was declared dead, George wasn't at all happy. Watching his mother kill Bellatrix was just nothing. Even if she was partly responsible for Fred's death.

The funeral was the 5 of May, Cinco de Mayo.


	2. The Funeral

George woke up around 9:38. He still couldn't get over Fred's death, and he was hoping it was all either a nightmare or a very bad joke. The calendar, charmed to rip off the days gone by, said it was May 5. Written on their in black was a bit of tiny cursive saying 'Funeral'. George just felt worse reading this; today was the day Fred's death would be finalized. He got up and got dressed.

"George?" Ginny was knocking on his door. He ignored her. She entered anyway.

"Breakfast is ready. Are you coming?" He nodded.

"Breakfast, and the funeral?" He nodded again. Ginny left.

All throughout breakfast, George was wondering why it had to be Fred. Why not both of them, or neither? He thought it seemed selfish to hope he should die, though, because then Fred would be going through all this. Maybe even worse. Maybe he'd be locked up in the insanity ward at St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms. He barely tasted the bacon and eggs as he thought all this.

"I quite agree. What about you, George?" Apparently Ron had been talking about something and wanted his opinion. George just stared at him.

"Do you think the food is good?" Ron asked. George just nodded halfheartedly.

"Anyways, as I was going to mention a minute ago, the cauldron bottoms are getting better…" Percy was saying, somehow knowing that George didn't want to (and couldn't) talk.

George finished his food and headed upstairs. These people didn't understand. They didn't even seem to notice Fred was dead! Well, of course Percy wouldn't. He seemed to hate Fred, and to him, he was gone years ago. But Ron should miss him! At least Ginny seemed sad, though not sad enough. After the funeral, he'd just stay in his room, George decided. He probably wouldn't be missed.

* * *

"Time to go, George!" Molly called up. He went downstairs and to the fireplace. This might be a problem. If he couldn't talk, how could he use Floo powder?

"Aprocodes Funeral Center!" Ron said loudly, and George realized that he and his mom were the only ones left.

"George, is something wrong?" George just glared at her. Of course something was wrong!

"I mean, besides Fred's death." George shook his head. He was still upset she could talk about it so casually when she should be taking it almost as hard as George. He was her own son, for goodness sakes!

"You haven't spoken since you talked to Fred on the day of the Final Battle." George nodded.

"Why?" George shrugged.

"Can you talk?" George shook his head.

"Oh. Well, I guess you can just Apparate there. You know where it is, right?" George shook his head again.

"Just go to the campsite where the Quidditch World Cup is," George nodded, "And walk about one mile north." George nodded and mouthed 'okay'. Molly left.

George sighed. He wasn't sure he was feeling up to this. He remembered his plan to stay in his room. George decided to go get some non-perishable food and bring it up. Unfortunately, there wasn't a charm to make food imperishable, so he couldn't get just anything. Once he had a good amount up there, he Apparated to the campsite. He then used the four-point spell so he knew which way was north and set out.

It was about 20 minutes later when he saw the outline of the funeral place. It had a large, beautiful landscape. He saw his family as he got closer. He started to run, as he was probably late. Everyone was there. Not just the family, minus Muriel, but also Angelina, Lee, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, Neville, and every teacher they ever had, except the bad ones like Elliott and Snape.

"Good day to you all. I am Renaldo Garcia, and we are here today to honor Fred Weasley." A Mexican man was saying, but George hardly listened to the speech that followed. Everyone started to go up and make their own speech eventually, starting with Molly, and then everyone except George, ending with Lee. George just sat there, staring into space. Not even crying with everyone else. He didn't even find it funny how McGonagall was crying and had her hair down, nor how Percy was sitting so stiffly, and his eyes didn't appear to move much. It was just not interesting to attend a funeral when you're this sad, even if it was your first time. If it was just McGonagall or someone, he could find it very interesting and maybe funny, but then, Fred would have to be there.

As soon as Renaldo Garcia cast a charm on the coffin to make it Apparate itself to the Burrow, George Apparated himself home, glancing at his family for the last time for a long time.

**A/N: Just so you know, reviews mean faster updates! ;)**


	3. Holed Away for the First Time

George woke up feeling very lonely. He hadn't spoken in days, and he would now be living alone for who knows how long. He got up and went to the closet, searched through an old box, and found it. His and Fred's old photo album. He looked through the pages, deciding his favorite was one of him and Fred on the opening day at the shop. He took it out and stuck it to the wall, where he could see it every morning when he woke up. Maybe feel a tiny surge of happiness before remembering the truth. He heard a knock on the door.

"George, unlock the door." came Percy's voice. George had put every locking charm he knew on the door, so you couldn't get in with Alohomora.

"George. I know you aren't going to come out of your room, just open the door and accept this breakfast I have for you." George ignored him.

"I'm leaving it at the entrance to your room." And Percy left.

George really did want to eat. He knew he had to live, Fred wouldn't forgive him if he committed suicide. But first he needed to do some work. He was being stubborn, so he didn't want them to know he's been eating. He mastered a disillusion charm so it would appear the food wasn't touched, and he ate it. Then he just started staring into space, thinking of nothing. He did this for about an hour. Then he started feeling as if it was all his fault that Fred died. He couldn't stop Fred from leaving. He wasn't a true Gryffindor, he didn't even have the strength to hex his brother, even for the greater good. He was a failure. A fraud. A poor excuse for a brother. He should've died, he wouldn't have been missed.

Okay, he told himself, stop thinking like that. Fred would've forgiven me. But, remembering Fred, he just felt even more numbness, and decided to just go to sleep.

* * *

George did this same routine, pretty much, every day. For a long time. But one day, his locking charm is in danger of being broken.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's time for bed now… lol. hey, at least cliffhangers make me more determined to update. So, I'd say good night, but your probably not going to bed. Haha. Well, sorry it's short, but it's late. I just read a review from sxcsami, so I was inspired to write a new chapter. It's like I can't sleep until I update, lol.**


	4. Entrance to Death

George never would do much. He just sat and stared into space like that for 2 years. One day, though, he had an idea. What if Ginny, who was good with this kind of stuff, broke his locking charms? He was trying to appear dead to them, but they would surely check his pulse. He could just use a 'temporarily dead' charm for that; no pulse or heartbeat for a minute and a half. But then they would bury him, and he'd starve. He could live in his room forever, but how could he stay?

When he went to sleep that night, it came to him. He'd just have to have a will, saying to lock him in his room forever if he died. He received that message from Fred, in the dream. He was also saying to get over him, live on. But George just wasn't ready. He couldn't, not quite yet. He still felt numb, and like he was dead, with a soul which has not quite escaped his body.

He woke up. He really did want to just live, have fun, run the shop again, and simply go outside. But those things just weren't the same; nothing was anything; nothing had feeling; without Fred. He found some parchment and an old quill, and set to work

***~George Weasley's Will~***

**I, George Weasley, hereby declare that I shall not be buried. Please leave my body locked up in my room, lain on my bed. Do not do anything with my stuff, and please remember me. I know I'll be long dead by the time anyone reads this, possibly mostly decayed, but just remember: I love my family and friends very much. I just can not live without Fred. No, I'm not committing suicide. But I can't live like this, I'll die soon. So just remember what we were like, before that ill-fated date on which the Weasley twins died.**

**~George Weasley**

Yes, that looked about right. Not just an ordinary will, it actually sent his last message to his family. He wouldn't really be dead, just living alone in his room. It sounded a lot more logical to just die for real and be with Fred. But something was holding him back. Something he'll never be able to explain. It just felt like suicide wasn't what Fred wanted him to do. And, he was right.

He hated doing this to his family. They had, until around June of the first year, talked to him through the door. They really did seem to miss Fred, and George. His mind must've been playing tricks on him when he thought they didn't care. They wanted him back. He knew he was believed dead. But surely they would one day come in, check their beliefs. He drifted back to sleep soon, having a nightmare about Fred. But these happened almost every night, so he was used to it. Besides, he couldn't scream.

* * *

"George, dear? I'm sure you're dead, you haven't eaten. But I can get in now, so either open up, if you're alive, or I'll come in my self," Molly's gentle voice came. George quickly used the 'temporarily dead' charm on himself, and a second later, Molly burst in. She saw George laying on the bed. She felt for a pulse, and there was none. She cried silently, why must twins always die together. Losing one was bad enough. Now George was gone. But he felt like he'd only died a second ago. There was still a last bit of warmth escaping him. How could he have lived so long without food? It must be her imagination. Then she saw a piece of parchment, and figured he wrote a will.

"I, George Weasley, hereby declare…" she read the whole thing. "Well, alright. Goodbye, Georgie. I will miss you. I know you're in a better place. May you and Fred make Heaven an even brighter place." and she left, sobbing now.

* * *

He woke up. That must be what it's like to die. It felt weird, and he saw the will missing. He knew he would now not get a chance to leave his room. If he was seen in public, that would just not work out. He was like Peter Pettigrew, he thought glumly, faking his own death. He then started remembering the time when he and Fred were in the joke shop, and Ron came in. He wanted a discount on something that was 5 galleons, and, as a brotherly discount, he ended up with a 10 galleon price. He chuckled in his mind. Then he started thinking of Fred, and reminded himself that Fred may be having a horrible time right now. He went to sleep, dreaming of Elliott and Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Fred, one that happened about once a week.

* * *

**A/N: It sure is weird with so little dialogue… lol. But, I can really see this happening, so… yeah. Well, I'll update tomorrow probably.**


	5. Grief and Regrets

**A/N: Okay, well, it's been 2 days. So a bit longer than I thought, but oh well. Now, enough of this author's note, I'll just write the story now. Oh yeah, if you want to know why Bill and the other older ones are at breakfast, it's because it's Christmastime and they're visiting.**

"Everyone, l-listen, please," Molly said sadly at breakfast the next morning.

"What is it, Mum?" Ginny asked gently.

"I b-broke the locking charm l-last night. G-george is d-dead," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. Ginny started sobbing. Ron, Bill, and Charlie were crying silently, though they didn't let it show. Percy just looked sad; he figured George would commit suicide. Arthur was at the Ministry, but he cried with Molly when he heard last night. Harry and Hermione looked very sad, but they very much knew it.

"H-how long do you think he's been d-dead?" asked Percy after a few moments' silence.

"He seemed to have only been dead for a few minutes," she replied.

"Really? With no food?" Charlie asked, disbelieving.

"He felt like it. Exactly as Fred felt, at first," she said.

"Hmm, well, were you tired?" asked Bill.

"Yes, so he's probably been dead a little while. There was no rotting smell or anything of that sort," she added the last bit quickly.

"Did he leave a will, saying whether or not he committed… suicide?" asked Ron tensely.

"He left a will."

"What's it say?" asked Ginny. Molly read the will out loud.

"So, there won't be a funeral?" asked Harry, confused.

"A home service." Molly replied.

"Really, how thick can you get," Hermione whispered to him.

* * *

It was all very well. They cared about him. And Fred. George felt a lot of dread, why couldn't he just join them right now? Why did he have to react like this? George heard all this (with an Extendable Ear) feeling like he'd just completed a successful prank, but one that dangers someone else. He was not only causing his family grief. He'd been doing that since the funeral anyway. Now he couldn't make noise, and couldn't go into public. He couldn't go downstairs, he couldn't get married. Basically, he couldn't live. Live life normal, that is. It was exactly like Azkaban, other than the general environment. The only difference was he didn't commit a crime and he doesn't hear wails of madness all day.

When he went to sleep that night, he had another dream. It was nothing of any importance. Just a dream about the time when Fred turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. But for some reason, that memory stood out in his mind. It was the bonding between brothers, even though they were mad at each other; it was bonding in a way. He felt the strong desire to steal a time-turner and save Fred. Then this mess wouldn't have happened. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't do much of anything now.

**A/N: Poor George, and all the Weasleys. And by the way, more reviews do mean faster updates, I just learned that for myself. This word count is annoying, by the way. It took me this long for only 534 words...? -_-'**


	6. The Key to Happiness is a Bad Memory

He was woken that morning by the sound of an owl, rapping at his window. Who would write a 'dead' man? George, out of curiosity, got up and opened the window. He felt a rush of cold air, and he noticed snow on the ground. The owl flew in. He closed the window, took the message, and read it.

Dear George,

I know you're dead, and you'll never read this. But I just wanted to pay my last respects to you. In private. You were one of the greatest pranksters the world has ever seen. You were the most loyal brother imaginable. You were very smart. You were also a very brave soul. I doubt we'll ever see a better beater pair than the Weasley twins. And one last thing: I love you.

Love,

Angelina

George couldn't believe it: Angelina loved him? He'd always thought she loved Fred. But there wasn't any time for romance now. He was supposedly dead. This was only getting worse. He lost his normal life, his family, Fred, and now his love. Sure, he never quite thought of loving Angelina, but when he thought about it now, he did.

The owl pecked at him. George had been so lost in his thoughts that he'd forgotten about it. So he opened his window, watched it fly away, and closed it again. Then he sat on his bed, and started thinking. He wasn't trying to, but he couldn't help thinking of the time when Fred first asked Angelina out. He remembered how he and Lee teased him after that, and he started feeling a little better. Angelina loved him, Fred loved him, and surely Lee thought he was an excellent friend. But there was no turning back now. He was acting dead, and that was final.

An hour later, George put on an Extendable Ear. He wanted to listen to his 'funeral'. He heard footsteps, and he knew he was right on time.

"George was an excellent brother. I will never forget him." Bill was first with his little speech.

"'E was very funny, and an excellent man. Rest in peace," Fleur said softly.

"I will never forget him. George was one of my favorite brothers." came Charlie's voice.

"May George rest in peace." Percy said.

"I will always remember him. He is in a better place now," Ron said.

"Always there to brighten anyone's day. I will remember George." Harry said.

"He was very bright, and caring. I will never forget him." Hermione said.

"George was one of my favorite brothers. There's no way I'll forget him. I know I'll never be as entertained as I would be with him," Ginny said; and she seemed to be sobbing in between sentences.

"As one of his best friends, he'll never leave my heart for good. Rest in peace, George." came Lee's voice.

"I may have yelled at him a lot. But I really love him. Rest in peace, Georgie." Molly choked out.

"Rest in peace, and make sure to make the Heavens a more humorous place." Arthur finished.

George felt horrible to hear this. They cared so much, and he couldn't even let them know he was alive. He'd have to do it. But he didn't want to be a burden, with all this sadness. He eventually decided to go see them as soon as he got over Fred's death, and could live a normal life again. It'd probably be a while. But maybe, with all these happy thoughts he couldn't get rid of, it wouldn't be too long.

* * *

He kept remembering happy things all throughout the next year. He was feeling as if he'd go back to everyone else's world soon. Maybe a week. Then he had a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Another dream… lol. More reviews, more updates. End of story.**


	7. The Dream

"_Hello, George. Nice to see you turned up." Fred said._

"_Of course, you know I was just putting that ton-tongue toffee on Umbridge's desk." He laughed._

"_Good one," said Lee, for the 2__nd__ time._

"_Yeah, you show that old toad!" said Angelina brightly. _

"_So, which prank should we play on Snape?" Fred asked._

"_Us?" Angelina questioned._

"_If you want to, sure!" said Lee._

"_Hmm… maybe." she agreed._

"_Good. Now, I say we put a Draught of the Living Death in her pumpkin juice." George said._

"_Sure!" Lee said enthusiastically._

"_Good one! Let's do it." Fred said._

"_Alright, I'll join in. It's too good not to," laughed Angelina._

"_Alright. Hey, where are you going?" George's bright mood disappeared; Lee and Angelina were fading away._

"_Fred? What's going on, why are Lee and Angie fading away?" George asked._

"_George, I just needed to show you something before getting to the point." Fred said seriously._

"_The point? What do you mean, and why are you in my dream?" George was really confused._

"_I am simply visiting. You see, when you die, you die. But if someone is grieving terribly over you, you can visit them once in a dream. And notice you've turned into your present self. You are pale, skinny, and you look about 50 years older than you are, with the exception of gray hair."_

"_So?…"_

"_You faked your own death, you can't talk, and you won't leave your room."_

"_Well, yeah but-"_

"_There's no use denying you're in depression."_

"_But I've been having happy memories sometimes…""Yes, you have. Because you are slowly recovering. I just wanted to tell you a few things. One, go back to your old life, a.k.a. go downstairs, in the morning."_

"_I was going to anyway."_

"_Yeah. So anyway, two, you need to clear your throat a lot to regain your voice."_

"_Duh, how else would I explain?"_

"_Because I have a strange feeling like something is going to happen. I don't know why, but you should keep your wand with you."_

"_Okay?"_

"_And you need to live, just because-"_

"_So I can have fun. Not be all depressed and stuff, you wouldn't want it."_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_I guessed…"_

"_Oh. Well, do that. And you're going to wake up. Goodbye, dear brother. I am always with you in spirit, and don't forget it. Just remember, live life and have fun."_

"_Goodbye, Fred. I'll see you again in a few decades."_

"_Hopefully at least 6."_

"_Yes."_

And then, George woke up._

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow, I updated twice in one day… lol. Not much to say here, just review please so I'll update tomorrow (most likely).**


	8. Attack

George sat up. He decided that he would have to go downstairs now. He looked at the clock. One a.m. Okay, maybe he should go back to sleep first. He remembered Fred telling him to clear his throat, so he did just that. He never dreamed he would one day find himself clearing his throat for 24 minutes. Maybe it was a world record.

"Wow," he whispered. "Fred, thank you. I didn't think of doing this."

He went back to sleep, and dreamed of nothing he would remember. Just Voldemort eating a pickle and choking on it. Then the pickle started chasing him, and he woke up.

George yawned. That dream only seemed like it lasted 3 minutes, but his clock said it was 9:51. He got dressed, and was about to unlock his door, but then he saw something in the window. He went to investigate. There was nothing there, but he could hear soft breathing. He knew it wasn't his own.

"Who's there?" he said, feeling weird hearing his voice.

"You rotten blood-traitor, you'd better run. I am going to kill you!" came a muffled voice. George knew he recognized it, but he couldn't think from fear.

"Are you-?"

"I am none other than the beginning and end of your tragic little world."

"What the heck does that mean?" George was getting exasperated. Why couldn't this person just come out and duel him already?

"I almost killed you. I killed your brother, thinking it was you. Now I will kill you finally!"

"I thought Bellatrix-"

"I am not Bellatrix!"

"Then who are you!" At that moment, the person came out.

"I have wanted you dead since your 2nd year." hissed the woman, who was none other than Elliott.

"You broke out of Azkaban just to kill me?" he was stalling.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?"

"There is a prophecy saying 'He who is born on April the First, with a twin, and a name starting with a G, shall be the one to kill the rising Dark Queen'. I am the rising Dark Queen, I've killed 23 people already, and I have a small army of followers called 'Deluminators', a bit like Death Eaters. I used to be one of those, but that's not the point."

"So, you just gave me information about you."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I have come to kill you!" she hissed.

"_Expelliarmus_!" George shouted.

"_Protego_!" Elliott fought back. The spell bounced off, and she caught George's wand.

"Now, you know the drill. But before I transform, I must ask you something. How did you fight through my memory charm in your second year?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I'll just kill you then. It's about time!" she yelled, as she changed into an Abercormby dragon, her Animagius form.

"Help! It's the Dark Queen, and I'm trapped! I never died!" George yelled as loud as he could. The dragon, knowing he wouldn't get help, just lashed at his vein. George blacked out.

* * *

"George?" Molly asked, dumbfounded. She heard him yelling.

"Molly, he's dead though!" Arthur said, even though he heard it too, he just couldn't believe it.

"Well… I must check!" Arthur was still too stunned to move, so he just watched his wife run up the stairs. After about ten seconds, he heard a scream of, "NOT MY SON, YOU BLOODY B******!" He rushed upstairs to see what was going on.

When Arthur arrived at George's room, he saw a figure Apparating, Molly, looking more furious than ever, even when she killed Bellatrix, possibly, and George, lying on the floor, a puddle of blood at his arm. He gasped. George was alive, all this time. Now he might die for real.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews mean faster updates! And I have another multi-chapter story up, I couldn't resist it, even though I'm not done with this one, so… that's it. **


	9. Truth

"Arthur!"

"Molly? What happened! I thought-?"

"Arthur, George was s-still alive. Now I think he's d-dead!"

"Oh, Molly," Arthur sighed, "He does appear that way. But there's still hope. We just need to get him to St. Mungo's, and while we wait, you can tell me what happened," and he was rushing to Apparate George's body, himself, and Molly to St. Mungo's.

"What do you need, sir?" the lady asked.

"My son has been attacked by-by- something and he might be dead and I-"

"What attacked him, sir?"

"I don't-"

"It was a dragon. Abercormby," Molly interrupted.

"But they're-"

"An Animagius Abercormby. Bernadette Elliott escaped from Azkaban!"

"Very well then." And she called for some healers. They took George away and Molly and Arthur were left to sit and wait.

"Molly, dear, HOW IN MERLIN'S NAME DID THAT BEAST GET NEAR MY SON!" Arthur asked, trying, and horribly failing, to act calm.

"Well, let me explain. When I got there, an Abercormby dragon was transforming into a human- the same one that attacked George in his second year- and she raised her wand at him. She barely got the word 'Avada' out before I stunned her. Then, you heard my yelling, I'm sure," Arthur nodded, " And, as you came, she Disapparated. As you saw, he had a very nasty gash on his arm. It looked to follow his vein," tears were falling from Molly's eyes, "and, he, m-might be d-dead." she was sobbing now.

"Molly, dear, don't worry. If he is dead, just act like this time wasn't real. We thought he was dead before," Arthur couldn't comfort her though; he was too worried and fearful himself.

"I never t-truly believed he was g-gone. I t-thought he r-ran away."

"You're the one that found him though!"

"He f-felt warm though. Not like F-fred did when h-he died."

"You agreed it was your imagination."

"Do you not want your son alive?"

"No, of course I want him alive, Molly!"

"Then why are you trying to prove him dead!"

"I-"

"Apology accepted. Now, I think he used a temporarily dead charm, which gives you no pulse or heartbeat for a minute and a half."

"So, he is alive?"

"He definitely was. I hope he still is."

"Molly, he-he must be."

"Yes. Oh, look, here comes a healer!"

A pretty blonde woman with dark blue eyes was coming over to them.

"Hello. I am Healer Bronstein. Are you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes," replied Arthur.

"Your son George is still alive."

"Still alive? That's good, but will he die?" Molly asked, her eyes widening and her face paling.

"We can not guarantee whether or not he'll live," she said. "I am very sorry." She truly looked it.

"It's not your f-fault." said Molly meekly.

"It seems that the dragon missed it's target, though. The cut was right along his vein, but not on it."

"That's good," said Arthur.

"Yes. He probably will be unconscious for a while, though. So, we'll notify you when he wakes up. Then you can come visit, and bring the whole family."

"Alright. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye. By the way, my Patronus is a platypus, just so you know. That's what I'll be contacting you with," she added at the look of puzzlement on their faces.

* * *

"Hello Mum, Dad. Where were you?" asked Ginny the moment Molly and Arthur got home.

"We were at St. Mungo's." Arthur said.

"I was going to visit you to tell you something."

"What?" they said together.

"Harry and I are going on vacation in Spain for a week next month."

"That's great!" Molly said brightly.

"Yes. Now, who were you visiting?"

"Oh, j-just an old friend." Arthur replied hastily.

"Who?"

"Uh, y-you'll see." Molly stammered.

"Okay… what was the person there for?""Dragon attack." Arthur said firmly.

"It wasn't Charlie, was it?"

"No, no, not Charlie." Molly said quickly while Arthur shook his head.

"Oh. Good." And Ginny left.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews (or a major urge to write) mean faster updates!**


	10. Visitors

**A/N: it's been a while since I've updated (a few days is a while on this site). So… here it is.

* * *

**

When George woke up, the first thing he saw was white. It was all around. He was trying to remember something to tell him why he'd be somewhere else. Then he remembered the fight.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I see you're awake. That's very good, very good indeed!" a woman was coming over, smiling brightly.

"Where-"

"You are at St. Mungo's."

"Oh. Um… I don't know what to ask first."

"Well, you got in a fight with a dragon Animagi. It seems it lashed at you particularly hard, on your arm. See there, right along your vein," she was pointing to some heavy bandages on George's right arm.

"Whoa! I don't remember that happening…"

"Well, I wouldn't imagine you would. Now, you would have died if it weren't for your mother. She appeared in your room just in time to scare that… thing… away. Then she brought you here, and we took care of you. However, we didn't know if you'd live or not until you woke up."

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO-""Keep your voice down."

"Sorry."

"Well, anyway, that's pretty much all that happened. Your parents now know you're alive. Your mother thought you might've ran away, and she claims she was about to go in your room and see, but I have a hard time believing that." she laughed. "Your siblings, however, still believe you are dead. We didn't want to let them know, then have you die."

"So, is my family allowed to visit?"

"Of course. They will be in about a half hour, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

The lady conjured a Patronus, in the shape of a platypus. She told it to deliver a message to Molly and Arthur Weasley, saying 'George is awake, come with the whole family in half an hour."

"Who, exactly, are you, anyway?" George asked as the Patronus left.

"I am Healer Bronstein. But since you'll be here a while, you can just call me Bridgette."

"Ok, Bridgette."

* * *

"Ah, glad to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I see these are your children?" Bridgette asked when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come in with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lee, and Angelina.

"The redheads. Oh, George!" Molly cried, running over to hug him.

"Hello, Mum. Just so you know, I don't care to be suffocated."

"Sorry."

"Hello, everyone else. Can I just speak with one person at a time, Bridgette?"

"Sure. Alright, Molly is first! Everyone else, wait outside." Bridgette was nice, but she could be very demanding when she needed to be.

"George, why did you-"

"Mum, I was going through severe depression. I couldn't even talk. I didn't want to have to face anyone yet. But I was going to come back downstairs the morning of the attack. That dragon interfered, though.""Yes. Now, are you truly over Fred's death, or are you going to be moping around all the time? Because if you aren't over it, I think we'll need to help you," she winked.

"I'll never truly be over it. He was-is- my other half. But I can still get on with life, have fun, get married, all that. Run the shop again."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"Yeah.""So, is this Healer treating you well?"

"Yeah, Bridgette is really nice."

"That's good!""Mm."

"Do you want to talk to Dad now?"

"Sure. See ya, Mum."

"Goodbye, George."

"Bridgette, Dad can come in now." George called as Molly left.

"Okay. Mr. Weasley, your turn."

"Hello, George."

"Hi, Dad."

"What-"

"Mum can explain all this. So, anything been going on at the Ministry?"

"It's getting much better, now Kingsley's minister. He made sure to get rid of the bad guys, and we finally have enough workers again.""That's good. Any new Muggle stuff at home?"

"Oh, yes. I bought a compooter!"

"What's that?""Eh, sorta hard to explain. Hermione taught us how to use it, I'm sure she'll teach you."

"Okay."

"We also got a teleyvision, which is like moving pictures, and I bought some Muggle portraits, which don't move. Your mother hasn't noticed the non-moving part yet." He chuckled.

"That's cool. Anything else happen?"

"No, not really.""Oh."

"Well, I guess I'll go now."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Bye George."

"Bridgette, Bill can come in."

"Mr. Bill Weasley? Your turn," she called.

"George! I had no idea you were alive!"

"I know."

"Anything new?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh."

"Say, do you know how old that Healer is?""I think she's twenty-four or so. Why?"

"She's pretty cute. You could-"

"Bill! I love someone else."

"Ooh, who?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Pssh. Some thanks I get."

"What do I owe you thanks for?"

"Well, during the Battle of Hogwarts I pulled you out of the way of a Killing Curse."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You sound like you mean it."

"I know."

"Uh, I guess I should go?"

"Yeah. Bye, Bill."

"Bye."

"Bridgette, Charlie can come in."

"Hey, George."

"Hi Charlie."

"Nice to see you're alive. Nasty-well, good but very unbelievable- shock when Mum sent me a Patronus saying 'Come home immediately to visit George in St. Mungo's. This is no prank, Charlie.' I nearly fainted. Good thing I didn't, then I wouldn't have been able to come."

"Yeah, good thing. Did you get a girlfriend yet?"

"Nah, I've decided I'll never marry."

"Oh. I see."

"I'd probably marry the dragons if I could. Maybe Norberta." George laughed.

"Norberta, as in Norbert?"

"Yeah, she's sweet."

"Didn't she attack you once?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Holed away in my room, I can still hear what's going on in the house. I heard Mum fussing over it."

"Oh."

"Well, anything else?"

"No. Goodbye, George."

"Bye. Bridgette, Percy's turn."

"GEORGE WEASLEY, YOU NEVER GIVE ME A SCARE LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Nice to see you too, Perce." Percy glared at him.

"Aw, come on." George asked, with his 'innocent' face. Percy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'prat can't be serious I thought he died and he's making jokes'.

"Percy. Are you going to speak to me or do I have to keep my past thoughts of you being an arrogant git?"

"George, just promise you won't scare me like that again. I nearly died from shock when I found out you 'died' and when I found out you're alive."

"Fine, as long as you won't be a git."

"I haven't been since the Battle of Hogwarts, so that shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, you can dream. Anyway," George changed the topic as Percy seemed like he was about to explode, "Did you get a girlfriend yet?"

"Yes, I met this girl at work."

"What's her name?"

"Audrey."

"Cool. You going to marry her?"

"Maybe."

"You should. I need as many nieces and nephews as I can get, I need to make sure there's a new generation of pranksters."

"I'm not having kids just for that! I may not even have kids!""Calm down, Perce! Anything else new?"

"Just my arrogant prat of a brother suddenly being alive." George was about to retort, but then he noticed Percy was laughing.

"Ha ha." George said sarcastically.

"Well, anything new with you?"

"Do you think so?"

"No."

"Well, if there's nothing else, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Bridgette, Ron's turn."

"George! Why the bloody hell did you do that!"

"Do what?" George said innocently.

"FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH, WHAT ELSE!"

"Oh, _that."_

"Yes, that."

"Well, I was in severe depression, and I wasn't really thinking straight. You know, nightmares every night, the inability to talk… all that good stuff."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I haven't spoken to you in three years, and I yell at you."

"Oh, yeah. Apology accepted. Anyway, do you have news?"

"Well, I proposed to Hermione last month."

"Great! When's the wedding?"

"March 17. It's a Saturday."

"Oh. Is Mum going to be like she was at Bill's wedding?""No, I'm not letting her help. Except to make the cake. But it's going to be a simple wedding.""Oh, that's good. Anything else?""I'm an Auror now."

"Awesome!""Yeah. Well, bye, George.""See ya, Ron. Bridgette, Ginny can come."

"G-George?"

"Hello, Ginny."

"I c-can't believe you're alive." she was holding back tears.

"Ginny, please don't cry. I'm okay, I was just in severe depression and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Yeah." she nodded.

"So, anything new?""Well, I'm marrying Harry.""Cool! When?"

"Next year sometime. We want to wait.""That's great. Imagine if someone went to the past and told your nine year old self you'd be marrying Harry Potter in 2002."

"I'd die of shock and happiness."

"Probably. Not a good idea."

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Where are you working?"

"I'm a reserve chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Awesome! Quidditch rules!""I know!"

"Are you good?""Yeah, once Serena Wilkinson resigns, I get to be a full-time player!"

"Wow, that's awesome, Ginny!"

"Yep. Sure is."

"Anything else?""No. See ya later."

"Bye Ginny. Bridgette, let Harry in."

"Hi, George. Nice to see you're alive."

"Yes, it sure is. I like this change of scenery, even if it _is _a hospital."

"I'm sure you do."

"So, I heard your marrying Ginny. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing for a living?"

"I'm an Auror, with Ron.""Cool. Who's running the joke shop, by the way?""Oh, Ron, me, and Ginny take turns."

"That's nice, glad someone's keeping it up."

"Yes, we also invented a few things."

"Really? What?"

"Well, Ron made these dolls. When you play with them for ten minutes, they transfigure into a baby duck. Then the duck runs away." George laughed at that. "They took him about a year. I mainly continued your works in progress, like those Shrink Drops and Grow Pops. The ones that make you grow ten feet or shrink into an inch."

"Oh, great, I loved that idea!"

"Yes, and Ginny is working on these books. They say 'Hogwarts: A History' on the cover, but to the one who buys it, it's actually a book with prank ideas."

"Brilliant! I knew she was my favorite sister!""And your only one.""Details, details. So, anything else new?"

"No, that's it."

"Oh, bye."

"Bye"

"Bridgette, Hermione can come in."

"Hello, George.""Hermione, I thought you'd start off with a lecture!""Well, I knew you wouldn't want to hear it.""You've changed. You actually care about other people's feelings!""GEORGE WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, just a joke."

"IT BETTER BE!"

"Quiet down, Hermione! Or I'll call you Hermy."

"Blackmail doesn't work with me." she growled.

"You sure about that?""GEORGE!"

"Sorry, sorry. Anything new?"

"Well, I'm marrying Ron."

"Oh yeah, congrats.""Thanks. And I'm the new Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts.""Oh, cool."

"Yep. Nothing else."

"Oh. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bridgette, Fleur can come in.""Oh, George, I'm so glad you are alive!"

"Thanks, me too."

"Of course."

"Anything new?"

"Well, I eez now working in ze Department of Magical Transportation office at ze Ministry.""Oh, cool."

"Yes, it's not such a bad job."

"Well, anything else?""No. Goodbye.""Bye. Bridgette, Lee can come in."

"Hey, mate."

"Hi, Lee."

"Now you're alive, we can play pranks again."

"Yep. You sure seemed to take this news well."

"Not really, I'm just over it by now."

"Oh. Anything new?""I have a girlfriend. Her name's Susan Bones. She was in Ron and Harry's year."

"Cool. Is she pretty?"

"Yeah.""Cool." Lee nodded.

"I am also now an official commentator for English Quidditch."

"Cool! You're perfect for the job!"

"Thanks. Well, nothing else. Goodbye."

"See ya. Bridgette, let Angelina in."

"George?""Hi, Angelina."

"Did you see my letter?"

"Oh, yes.""That's good.""Yes. I love you too, Angelina."

"Really?""Of course, didn't I just say so?" she laughed.

"Yes, you did."

"I thought so. Anyway, what kind of job do you have?""I make broomsticks.""Awesome!""Yeah, I work for the Nimbus company.""Those are good ones, only to be made better by you." Angelina blushed.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm getting tired."

"Me too, actually. Goodbye, George."

"See ya, Angelina."

"Oh, are you going to sleep, George?"

"Yes, Bridgette."

"Okay, drink this potion. That way you won't roll on your arm while you sleep."

"Okay." he drank it. The potion tasted like salt and broccoli. It was hard to not spit it out.

"I know it tastes bad. Good night."

"G'night, Bridgette." George fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter ever. It's six pages on Microsoft Works. 2,275 words on document manager, but now i'm adding this. :O I really don't think it can be made into two chapters very easily though... But since it took a while to update, it's good that it's long. Hope everyone had a great Christmas (or whatever else you celebrate)! If you made it through this long-yet-not-so-long author's note, you get an online cookie! :D Please review, faster updates! ;)**


	11. Talks, Party Preparations, & Nightmares

Over the next few weeks, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Lee kept on visiting George in St. Mungo's. His parents visited once or twice a day, while everyone else visited four-five times a week. Finally, by the week of March 16, five weeks after the attack, Bridgette came in looking happy, yet sad at the same time.

"Hi, Bridgette." George said.

"Hello, George. I thought you might want to know, today is your last day here."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why do you look sad?"

"Well, George, I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but I must say, you are my favorite patient, of all the ones I've had."

George nodded his head. "Nice to know."

"Yes. I'm happy you're better, since that was a very bad attack, but at the same time, I hate to see you go, I'll probably never see you again."

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Well, surely you don't hope to come back here?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"We live at opposite ends of the country, and I'm muggle-born, so I can't use floo. And-"

"If you're so sad to see me go, why are you making excuses?""Well, I was about to say you probably don't want to see me anyway. Most patients forget their healers when they leave."

"You saved my life, I'm not going to forget you! I was thinking we'd end up as friends…"

"You were?""Yes, didn't I just say that? Or do I have Alzheimer's?"

"No," she chuckled.

"That's a relief."

"Yes… so, do you want to meet at the Three Broomsticks sometime?"

"Sure. When?"

"Is next Saturday good?"

"I can do that, but I heard it's a Hogsmeade weekend for the students at Hogwarts.""Oh well, it'll be nice to see a crowd. Better than an empty store."

"That's true."

"Very."

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask, where will I live when I leave? Do you know?"

"No, no one does. We can decide now, though."

"Okay. I lived in the flat above the shop before Fred died," his voice got quieter at that, "then I lived in my room at the Burrow for three years, and now here for five weeks."

"I suppose you could stay at the Burrow for a week or so, then move back into your flat."

"Sounds good to me. Hey, doesn't my mum usually come in at this time?" As if on cue, Molly came in at that exact moment.

"Hi, Mum. We've just decided that I'll be staying at the Burrow for a week after my release, then move back to the flat."

"Hello, that sounds wonderful. When will you be released?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, that's amazing! I'm so glad you lived."

"Yes, aren't we all."

"So, should I be here at a certain time tomorrow, or is he allowed to travel on his own?" Molly asked Bridgette.

"He can Floo on his own, but he has to wait two days before Apparating."

"So, I won't come."

"Okay."

"Well, I'd best be off now anyway. I need to de-gnome the garden, there must be fifty of them."

"Okay, goodbye Mum."

"Bye Molly."

* * *

"ARTHUR!" Molly bellowed the second she got home.

"What is it, Molly?"

"George is coming home tomorrow, and we've got a party to plan!"

"Oh, I'll get the kids! I'll be back in an hour or so," Arthur flooed to Shell Cottage.

"Always doing the easy stuff," Molly muttered before conjuring red and gold banners to hang around the house. She put up every decoration she thought George would like, lions, broomsticks, bludgers, beaters' bats, and the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo. She made sure every little spot of the house, except the bedrooms and bathrooms, was decorated, including the yard. She ended it by putting a large banner, probably fifteen feet across, along the living room wall. It said 'WELCOME BACK, GEORGE!' in huge red and gold letters, with a blue background.

"Hi, Mum. Anything you need help with?" Bill and Fleur were here.

"Oh, hello, Bill, Fleur. Perhaps you could clean the floor?"

"Okay, Mum." They set to work with floor-cleaning charms.

Molly continued decorating, even putting a silky red tablecloth with gold trim on the table. She set Charlie and Percy to de-gnoming the garden, Ron and Harry to tidy up George's room, Hermione to tell Lee and Angelina about the party, and Ginny and Arthur to magically mowing the lawn. After a little while, the party was ready and it was time to make dinner.

* * *

"Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Bridgette."

Bridgette left the room, walking down to the first level of St. Mungo's, where she could check out for the day and Apparate home.

"Miss Bronstein?" As Bridgette was checking out, she heard the head Healer, Isabelle Larkin, behind her.

"Yes, Mrs. Larkin?""I have received a call from the Weasleys. They were wondering if you could make it to the Burrow tomorrow, to attend a welcome-home party for George."

"Oh, well, I have to work, you know that."

"I'll let you off for the day. You seem to have a close bond with that patient."

"Really?" Mrs. Larkin nodded, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, it's nothing, there aren't a lot of patients now anyway."

"Yes. Well, good night. I'll be back for work in two days."

"Good night."

* * *

_"Good job, George." Fred said._

_"Well, Fred, I can't just mope all my life."_

_"About time you figured that out."_

_"Yes."_

_"I guess you just missed me so much. I don't see who wouldn't though." George rolled his eyes._

_"Arrogant prat."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Just kidding," George laughed._

_"Hmph."_

_"So, are you going to be in my dreams often?"_

_"Uh, no. Only once in a while.""Okay. Listen, remember that dream you once had in second year? Where Elliott killed my family?""Yes, and please don't brood on that."_

_"Fred, I'm serious. Every dream of yours came true. That one should too!"_

_"Should being the key word. Just don't get married, and it won't happen."_

_"But I love a girl! How can I not marry her!"_

_"Well, do. At least the immediate family won't be grieving, since you'll all die."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right." George grumbled._

_"I'm slipping away, goodbye, George!"_

_"Bye, Fred!" As George called, the dream turned into a nightmare. It was the same as always, George was on a picnic with his family, whose faces were blurred, and he heard a sound. Next thing he knew, Elliott was there. She screamed 'Avada Kedavra!' and the whole family was killed._

* * *

George woke up, shaking. He_ hated _ that dream. It only came about once a month, but when you think about it, since he's had it once a month since March of his second year, that's somewhere around 144 times. Just like once a month didn't seem too much for a werewolf's transformation, but for a 90 year life, that's 1080 times. George shuddered, thinking of how awful it'd be to have that dream all those times. He then realized how tired he was, and went back to sleep, dreaming of nothing in particular.

* * *

**A/N: What is it with the Weasley twins and dreams? Lol, speaking of dreams, the other night I dreamed of Harry, Fred, and George in a four story house, at the top. But there weren't any stairs, so Harry created swimming pools to get down. This was in the Sims 3 format. Weird dream… Um… review for faster updates, now I'm in school tomorrow again, so I'm more likely to update. I just have more feeling of 'wanting to update' during school, so that's why. LONG AUTHOR's NOTE. :P**


	12. Departure and Desertion

**A/N: It's been forever since I've updated… because 5 days is forever when it comes to updating, right? :P it's not like I didn't want to, though. I think I was wrong about school making me update, even thought it did make we want to. :) Anyway, here's the story before I get carried away with pointless rambling (or have I already…?)**

"Wake up, George, you're going to be late!" Bridgette yelled for the second time this morning.

"Good morning to you too," George mock-glared.

"Don't be so sarcastic, Georgie-poo-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Touchy." Bridgette mumbled just loud enough for George to hear.

"Do we HAVE to start off the day like this? I think I'm going back to sleep."

"George, don't. Where's your prankster spirit? Did it run away to live with the Malfoys?"

"No way!"

"Exactly. Just remember, you have to leave around 10:30 in the morning. That's in an hour. I am not going to be working today," it was then that George realized she was wearing bright blue robes instead of her white Healer ones, "so you'll have to be responsible for the first time in your life."

"Oi! I can be responsible when I want to be. And why aren't you working?"

"You never want to be, so you aren't. I'm not working because the Head Healer gave me permission to take the day off."

"Well, obviously. But why did you take it off?"

"George, that's personal."

"You never minded sharing personal stuff before."

"Well, alright, geez. I'm taking the day off so I can visit my friend, okay? He lives halfway across the country."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"William." Using Bill's name wouldn't be a complete lie, since he would be there.

"Okay."

"Anyway, see you around, George."

"Bye, Bridgette." When Bridgette left, George just lay in bed, looking out the window. It was a bright, sunny, day. There were fluffy, white clouds in the air. He remembered hearing something about those clouds bringing a sunny day, with rain the next, but he wasn't sure where he heard it. Oh well, he thought. George looked at the clock. Only 10 minutes left! He got up and got dressed in a rush. Luckily, his arm was better; he wasn't sure he'd make it if he was slowed down by that. Once he had put on his favorite bright red robes, the ones Fred had insisted on wearing to his wedding one day, even though they weren't formal, he grabbed his stuff, which was just clothes and a few gifts from his family and friends, he walked out the door, checked himself out, and flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

"Hello. Bridgette, is it?"

"Yes, and who exactly are you?" Bridgette had just arrived at the Burrow, and a woman she didn't remember had answered the door for her.

"I am Audrey, Percy's girlfriend."

"Hello, Audrey. The decorations look nice."

"They do, I wish I could've helped."

"Same here. Where's Molly?"

"She's-"

"Right here! Hello, Bridgette!" Molly had arrived, as if on cue.

"Hi, Molly."

"I'll go help finish the cake. Nice meeting you, Bridgette." Audrey left.

"So, when will George be arriving?" Molly asked.

"Around 10:30. It's 10:16 right now."

"Oh my goodness! I must make sure everything's set, thanks Bridgette!" Molly ran off.

"Everyone, in your positions! He'll be here in five minutes!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs 9 minutes later. It's surprising no one went deaf.

* * *

George felt the familiar sense of traveling by Floo powder. But when he entered the Burrow, it was not familiar. For one thing, all the furniture had been moved around, and there were pictures of Bill's wedding, Ginny's graduation, Charlie with Norberta, and basically anything recent. George had expected this, considering he hadn't seen the living room in three years, and he knew Molly loved to change it around. However, he most certainly was _not _expecting it to be empty like this. In fact, it seemed like the Weasleys were on vacation. There were no lights on, there was no meal being prepared, or meat lying out on the counter. It was eerily quiet, the ghoul wasn't even making any noise. If it weren't for the pictures, George would've felt sure he'd got off at the wrong grate.

"Hello?" he called. No answer. He ran upstairs to look in everyone's room. Maybe they'd slept in. But all the rooms were seemingly empty. There was no one outside for miles, it seemed. Where was everyone?

He was about to Apparate to Lee Jordan's house, thinking his best mate could help him out, but then realized he'd forgotten where Lee lived. He couldn't think of anywhere to go, except the shop. Maybe everyone was there, thinking he would floo there. But as he pulled his wand out, he thought he heard breathing. George's eyes widened. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around, to see who was there.

**A/N: yeah, yeah, I know it's evil to leave it there. Even Voldy-moldy wouldn't have done that. (then again, he doesn't write fan fiction, so he'd probably abandon the story after a plagiarized first chapter.) anyway, the more reviews, the faster the update. Plus it's the weekend! :)**


	13. Welcome Home

**A/N: no, don't expect me to always update at 3:00ish on a Monday. School was cancelled because of snow. Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

**

"Welcome home, George!" Ron shouted.

"Ron! Don't scare me like that!" George glared at him.

"George? Scared? It's the end of the world! Run for your lives!" he ran around in circles, screaming.

"Git." George muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"No you didn't, Ron."

"DID TOO!"

"What did I say?"

"You called me a prat!"

"No, I called you a git."

"Oi!" George rolled his eyes.

"So, now we're done with this, who wants to party?" Ginny appeared, glaring at the two of them.

"Party?" George and Ron said at the same time.

"Yes. A cleaning party!"

"Ginny! That's not nice! I'm going back to St. Mungo's!" George yelled.

"No, you are not. I must make sure you stay here and clean everything. Including your room. And the attic."

"THE-"

"You heard her, George." Ron laughed. "You clean, me and Ginny will Apparate back to the new house in Rome."

"You do not live in Rome, Ickle Ronniekins."

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Shut up before Mum hears you?" George suggested in a mock-innocent voice.

"George, don't tell your brother to shut up! Now you'll have to scrub the whole house, the muggle way." Molly had appeared, and was being stern again, although George was sure there was a trace of laughter in her eyes.

"You can't make me do that!"

"Of course I can't. Now, let's start the cleaning party!"

"Yahoo!" yelled Ginny and Ron.

"NO!" George yelled at the same time.

"Relax. I'm getting the others." Molly laughed. Suddenly, as if on cue, a bunch of people came out of random hiding places. There was Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and with him some girl George didn't know, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Angelina, Arthur, and a few who really surprised George: Bridgette, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

"That's a lot of people! Er- hello, everyone." George was staring at everyone.

"Yes, it is." Molly grinned.

"Bridgette, you're supposed to be visiting a faraway friend, named William." he said as he walked over to her.

"You are a faraway friend, and so is your brother, Bill." she had a similar grin to the ones George and Fred wore after a successful prank.

"You tricked me!"

"I did indeed." George glared at her, even though he wasn't mad, and walked on to greet everyone else. He simply said, "Hello, (name), nice to see you." with everyone. He got to Percy and the stranger girl last.

"Hello, Percy, nice to see you. Who's this, with you?"

"Hello, George. Nice to see you too. This is my girlfriend, Audrey. Audrey, this is my younger brother, George." George glared at Percy for calling him 'younger', even if it was true, before greeting Audrey.

"Hi, Audrey. Nice to meet you," George smiled at her. He was hoping she was not an arrogant prat like Percy could be.

"Nice to meet you too, George."

"Anyway, enough with the formal introductions. Let's PARTY!" George shouted the last bit. If it weren't for the muggles in the surrounding area, he would have used the _Sonorus _charm to make it even louder.

Molly flicked her wand and muttered a spell, and all the decorating she did the previous day reappeared. Throughout the rest of the day, everyone just had fun and partied. There were so many games, and when it was a bit darker, they even played Quidditch. It was George, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, and Bridgette on one team. The other team had Harry, Hermione, Lee, Angelina, and Bill. The chasers, two on each team, were Angelina, Bill, Ginny, and Bridgette. The beaters, one on each team, were George and Lee. The seekers were, of course, Harry and Charlie. The keepers were Ron and Hermione, who'd surprisingly gotten fairly good at the position, despite her lack of skill in her school days. It was a very tight match, but in the end, Harry caught the snitch, though barely, although George's team still won, 240-230. Bridgette was also good, and she was a kind of secret weapon for George's team, since no one, except her, knew exactly how good she was. At Hogwarts, Bridgette was a Ravenclaw chaser in a year above George. He now knew why she looked vaguely familiar, although he never really thought much about it.

Everyone started to Apparate or Floo home around 11:00. It was, overall, a very amazing party. George watched them go with sadness, he didn't want the day to end. He went to bed shortly after, and he dreamed of something very strange.

* * *

_Someone he didn't recognize was coming up the path to the Burrow. She was wearing a black cloak with the hood up. She simply walked in, without knocking, and asked to see George. The strange lady burst into his room just as he was pulling his sock on._

_"George Weasley." her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years._

_"Who are you?" he asked, grabbing his wand._

_"I shall reveal my true identity later. For now, just call me 'Miss'."_

_"Er… alright, miss."_

_"You wonder why I'm here."_

_"Yes, are you a Legilimens?"_

_"I have come from a faraway country called Sutskow."_

_"That doesn't exist."_

_"It does. I am here because I have finalized my discovery of a very, very, advanced magic."_

_"What does it have to do with me?"_

_"Everything. This magic, very, very, difficult, could, if performed properly, resurrect your dead brother."

* * *

_

**A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Anyway… review please, for faster updates. : ) This took me an hour to write…? (above author's note) Well, my cat distracted me. *glares at cat and then pets her***


	14. From Breakfast to Dreams

**A/N: I know I already updated today, but my cliffhanger was SO evil, even I, the author of the story, couldn't wait. (!) So… here it is. :D**

_"Are you serious?" George gasped. Fred… could be… resurrected? He must be dreaming… wait, he was. It couldn't be a real dream… but it must be. Some voice in the back of his head told him it was… it sounded like Fred's voice._

_"I am. You will meet me one day, in the future. Sometime over the next year or two, most likely."_

_"Okay, miss. Thank you very, very, much. If Fred's… resurrected… I'll never be able to repay you."_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

George felt himself slipping out of the dream. Sure enough, he then dreamed of a 20-pound note that started randomly multiplying itself and giving the clones to the past Weasleys. When he woke up, his first thought was, 'that was a strange dream'. George remembered his first dream just then. He grinned, more brightly than he had since… years. Maybe never. He got up and got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hello, George." Molly said brightly.

"Hi, Mum. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're at work. Except Ginny, she has the day off, but she's visiting Luna."

"Oh. I had the strangest dream last night."

"What was it?"

"Well," George was about to talk about the first one, but found that he couldn't. He kept on trying, but his tongue wouldn't cooperate, he started talking about the second instead.

"That's really silly." Molly laughed.

"It is." He tried to say 'and I had a crazier one' but his tongue wouldn't move, it was as if he'd eaten Hagrid's fudge.

It was all strange. Very strange. Perhaps that strange woman had cursed him so he couldn't talk about it. George suddenly realized she looked like a Death Eater with that cloak. But she couldn't be, she wanted to resurrect Fred! It could be a trap, remember Harry and the Department of Mysteries? All these thoughts were rushing through George's mind.

"George, dear, are you alright? You look, far-off."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Er- a girl." he tried yet again to tell the truth, but that came out instead.

"Oh, wonderful." She smiled brightly.

George groaned internally. How could he not talk about what could very well be the most important thing ever to him, at the moment?

* * *

"_George, please be patient."_

"_But Fred, it's so exciting! You just don't understand!"_

"_I do, George. Honestly, the chance to be with you again? Have you any idea how lonely it is up here?"_

"_No…"_

"_Well, alright, that's a bit off. I have the Mauraders, even Peter Pettigrew is back on the good side up here. There's Tonks, Lily, and it is very amusing to see Snape in angel wings."_

"_Oh- haha- that's- haha- price- haha- less!" George choked out between laughter._

"_It is, if only I had a camera…"_

"_Anyway, what's the point of this dream? I mean-"_

"_You don't like talking to me?" Fred put on a fake hurt face._

"_Of course, I love talking to you. I live for you. But usually, you talk to me about my life, and give me advice, and stuff."_

"_Well, I just wanted to ask you to be patient. That lady is very mysterious. Just don't marry Angelina. Do not marry Angelina. It will ruin the balance. If you marry Angelina, I won't be able to be resurrected. It all depends on your love. Do not marry Angelina…" Fred faded away._

_

* * *

_

George woke up. Why couldn't he marry Angelina? Who was the cloaked woman from his dream? He loved Angelina. She loved him. They were perfect… but Fred said not to. And Fred is never wrong. Well, in life he was, sometimes. But in Heaven, he knows all the secrets to this mystery called 'Life'. He gives George hints on how to succeed. He could even come back to Life. All he, George Weasley, had to do, was not marry a certain girl. That was easy. I can do it, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sad as it is, this is the last chapter. Don't cry. :') There's a sequel! :D I will post it soon, hopefully tomorrow, since there's no school again. :) The sequel is called 'The Cloaked Woman' and it's about the dream that just happened, basically. And let me just say I was inspired by a simple comment by sxcsami in a review. and it turned into much more. :) anyway, review, please, tell me what you thought about this story! :)**


	15. I named the doc 'sood' :P

Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that the sequel is up. It's called 'The Cloaked Woman'. You can search for it or go to my profile.

: )


End file.
